Two Peas in a Pod
by RiseAfterFalling
Summary: Finding herself in the bottom of a well, she was found by Orochimaru. Desperate for help, and the regaining of her memories, she followed him. But she did remember one thing, her name. Her name was Kagome Higurashi.


Hello to all of my precious readers!

Sigh.

I really should be updating my other stories but I watched Naruto Shippuden again and I was like, "Oh. my. Gawd. Sasuke is like the hottest anime boy in the world."

And so it came to this new idea that I should write a story about Kagome/Sasuke. (IM SO SORRY ITACHI! I STILL LOVE YOU!)

To sum it all up, I'm totally in love with Sasuke now, not Usui. (If you know who I'm talking about.. Hehe.. he.. he-)

I hope you all enjoy!

**Summary**:Finding herself in the bottom of a well, she was found by Orochimaru. Desperate for help, and the regaining of her memories, she followed him. But she did remember one thing, her name. Her name was Kagome Higurashi.

* * *

**Two Peas in a Pod**

**Chapter 1**

"I don't get why they call it heartbreak. It feels like every other bone in my body is broken too."

* * *

She snapped her eyes open with a gasp.

She saw the blue sky and groaned in pain.

"Where?.." She trailed off.

Trying to think of how of how she was brought here, she tried to recall her memories but then a painful throb started as she cried out in pain.

Waiting for the pain to pass, she shakily stood up and grasped one of the green vines that was growing on the soft wood.

Hearing a soft 'ding', she stopped what she was doing and looked down at the ground beside her feet.

Seeing a pink object, she picked it up in curiosity and observed it.

"A.. pink jewel?" She murmured under her breath.

Something told her she should protect it.

Even her life if she had to.

She shivered unconsciously and put it in her pocket. Then she held onto one of the vines again.

Pulling herself up, she reached the top and found herself surrounded by nature and a small but noticeable path next to the well she was currently in.

She set one foot onto the green grass and asked herself, "Where am I?"

Walking along the path, she abandoned the well and ran her hand along the wood on the trees.

The glistening water on the tips of the grass blades tickled her ankles as she walked, and giggled when the wind blew against her face.

Then, there was a rustle.

She froze.

A brown, tiny, cute animal came out.

"Mon-Monkey?!" She cried out in horror.

How she knew that, but didn't remember anything else, she did not know. But something told her she was right.

But right now, she didn't care. She wanted to run as fast as she can in the other direction.

And so she did, followed by shrieks and flying bananas.

Kagome Higurashi is going to have one _hell_ of an adventure.

* * *

Huffing and puffing out cold breaths of air, she gave one final gasp before standing up and looking around.

"Damn.. those.. monkeys-.." Another breath of air. "-TO HELL!" She crossed her arms, and looked for another one of those horrifying animals. "Ah. That felt good."

Yes, Kagome Higurashi, protector of the Shikon Jewel, (which she didn't know yet) is scared of monkeys.

Please _do_, stop looking at her like that.

Then the worst, most horrible, terrifying problem happened.

It started to rain.

"Whoop dee fucking doo." She muttered.

She grumbled some more under her breath as she used her two dainty hands to cover her head.

But seconds later, that action went to futile, owing to the face she was drenched in water.

She groaned in frustration.

"Great. Just great."

This was Kagome Higurashi, protector of the Shikon Jewel (as you already know), and her age was-

"Why the _fuck_ do I look like an 8 year old?!" She yelled out in frustration, looking down at a puddle.

Then she stopped yelling uncomprehending curses, and asked herself, "How did I know this?" She shivered in the cold and drew back into the large tree.

"Why do I feel like I should be around 17?"

Kagome threw her hands into the air and grumbled.

She hated having questions, unanswered.

But the biggest question of them all was-

"AND WHERE THE _FUCK_ IS THIS PLACE?!"

* * *

So did ya guys like it?

Don't worry, Orochimaru is coming out soon.. Hehe.. He.. Hehe-

I was about to give up on Immortal but then I thought of a wonderful idea so I'm deciding to continue that story.

Soo.. review? Please? For the meeting of Orochimaru meeting Kagome? :)

Until next time!

~RiseAfterFalling


End file.
